


[Podfic] Nothing but winter in my cup by victoria_p

by fire_juggler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> There's only one way Steve can keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nothing but winter in my cup by victoria_p

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing but winter in my cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077128) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Recorded for UniquePOV on the occasion of her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! May the sun shine on you through all the coming year (and beyond). *blows kisses from far away* ♥
> 
> Many thanks to victoria_p for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

cover art by fire_juggler

### Streaming Audio

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/nothing_but_winter.mp3)

### Download

[MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/nothing_but_winter-mp3.zip) | 00:08:21 | 8.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/nothing_but_winter-m4b.zip) | 00:08:21 | 4.8 MB


End file.
